threriversfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuol Adebe Ketebo
Kuol Adebe Ketebo is a Sudanese paitent of Three Rivers Medical Center. He was the patient of Dr. Andy Yablonski. Background At six years old, Kuol's family was murdered and his village burnt to the ground in Sudan by soldiers when Kuol was working in the fields. Kuol had a friend, Lam, who he traveled with across the deserst to a refugee camp in Eithoipia. They traveled for almost a year, hiding from soldiers who wanted to kill them, and eating whatever they could to survive. One day, Kuol as why Lam was quiet, and Lam replied to his friend that he was going to die. Kuol tried to convince Lam that he would not die, but that night Kuol and Lam spent the night sleeping in a jungle, and in the morning, Kuol found that Lam was dead. Kuol was able to reach the refugge camps, and while there, he was diagnosed with HCM, and again in Omaha in his flight to America in 2002. Personality Kuol is seen to have a laid-back personality, and can make jokes at the most serious times, despite his grusome childhood. Sometimes, however, can be serious or worried, as Koul worried that "perhaps my (his) luck is done." in Where We Lie. Kuol believes that his doctor is to only one who can save him (that is the reason he came to America), and refers him as The Great Dr. Yablonski. ''Kuol is also shown to be in peace with dying, when his doctor was not. Kuol is also known to be observant and knowledgble, and is also noted to to be more "American," as Kuol loves the Yankess, and plays Gutair Hero. Season One Kuol is first seen waiting near the ER for Dr. Andy Yablonski in Place of Life. He has gone to Andy because he believes the doctor to be the best transplant surgeon in the world. Andy and Ryan are walking in the hallway in Alone Together when Kuol comes running up to him. He explains that he has discovered this great new game, "Rock Band" and he wants the key to Andy's room, because he has a forty-two inch flat screen in there. Andy tells him that it would be inappropriate for Kuol to be in his room alone. Kuol pleads with Andy, but Andy stays firm. Kuol looks at Ryan asking about a heart and Ryan tells him that there is nothing yet. Kuol leaves and as Andy walks away, he realizes that Kuol lifting his keys. Early in the morning, Andy is in bed sleeping, when he is abruptly awakened by Kuol playing "Rock Band." Andy tells him to leave until Kuol states that he doesn't play in the hospital because he doesn't want to be alone. Andy tells Kuol that he believes his marriage is over. Andy takes the guitar and starts playing; Kuol joins in with the drums. In Where We Lie, Andy visits Kuol and tells him that things are not looking good. He tells Kuol that he needs an L-VAD (Left Ventricular Assist Device), but the concern is that he has no money. David runs into Kuol at the donor wall and Kuol tells him about his life. He shares that he believes he has been lucky so far. He states he was working in the fields when the soldiers came and killed his family. Then her and his friend, Lam, fled their home through the desert, heading for Ethiopia to the refugee camps. They spent almost a year on this trek and Lam did not make it. Kuol states he then came to America, but maybe now his luck has run out, it's not the L-VAD's are free. This gives David an idea. Andy is told by David that Kuol is ready for the sergory, and they go inside to insert Koul's L-VAD. In The Luckiest Man, Andy runs into Kuol in the hallway as he is racing around with his new VAD. Andy tells him he needs to slow down, but Kuol states that he feels better than he has in a long time .Kuol stops by Victor's room and they talk about many things, including Kuol's condition, Kuol's love of the Yankees and Victor's love of the Phillies. Kuol asks Victor about his condition and Victor explains that ALS is sometimes referred to as "Lou Gehrig's Disease". Kuol does an impression of Mr. Gehrig's goodbye speech, including the echo. Andy goes to Kuol and asks to be his surgeon again, which Kuol happily agrees to. Pam is working on the pre-op preparations when she notices that Kuol has a slight fever. She calls Andy over and Andy has to tell Kuol that he cannot have the surgery until they get the fever under control. In The Kindness of Strangers, Kuol eargerly shows Andy the newpapr article about Koul hoping to get a transplant, and shows him the website that would reach Kuol's gaol, the "break they needed." Then, Koul is accepted on the UNOS list. Koul is laying peacfully in his hospital bed, doing crossward puzzes. Andy warns him to be careful. Ryan gives the list of the people who donated the money to Kuol, since Kuol wanted to thank them personally. The core of the money came from an anoymos donor, who turned out to be Micheal, Andy's uncle. Kuol noticed that something was bothering Andy. In Status 1A, Andy sees Kuol in the waiting room, and reccomends a different room. The normal egar Kuol does not responed. Andy askes if Kuol can hear him; Kuol does not responed. Andy lifts Kuol's arms, but Kuol does not responed. Andy calls for a strecher when Kuol responeds; Kuol says that he could hear Andy, but he could not move or speak, and Kuol askes what's happening to him. Andy does not answer his question, but says, "it's going to be okay." Andy explains to the committe that Kuol has suffered from a stroke, and although he has recovered fully, his blood work suggests otherwise. Andy is not certain if it's an infection, and states that he thought that the L-VAD would give Kuol more time to find a heart, but instead, the VAD is giving Kuol a harder time. Andy wants move Kuol up to Status 1A, and receives an ususpected support from Luc. Everyone in the room votes for Kuol to move up to Status 1A. Dr. Jordan askes how Kuol is taking this. Andy replies that he hasn't told Kuol yet. Kuol says he doesn't feel sick after Andy explains about what happened in the waiting room. Kuol says that the condition sounds like something from ''Star Track. Andy smiles breifly before explaining the rest: they need to get the VAD out, and then get Kuol a new heart. The VAD is working, but because it's a forgien object, it might become a focus for clots to happen. Andy explains that he's going to have to thin Kuol's blood, and he moved him up to Status 1A. Kuol reveals that he knows it's not as simple as it sounds, as Kuol could have another stroke at any moment. As Andy is checking on Kuol, Kuol says that he will have no more strokes. Andy imitates Kuol, making Kuol laugh and simle. Once leaving his room, Andy tells Pam to increase Kuol's meds, and Pam askes how Kuol is doing. Andy replies that if they list Kuol for a transplant, Kuol will die before a heart becomes availble. Andy is walking in the hallway when he is confronted by Detective Ted Sandefur. Detective Sandefur wants to talk with Andy. He complements how much Andy has risen since Mt. Washington, and that he's here about his uncle, Micheal Zelasko. Detective Sandefur says that because Andy's uncle is a crimminal, the money is "dirty," and he will recieve a court order to seize it. He also wants Andy to rat out Micheal. Andy is not copperative, and Detective Sandefur says that he'll be back. Ryan gets a heart offer from UNOS. Andy rushes over, and askes if it's for Kuol. It is not for Kuol, but for Dorothy Cooper. As Luc accepts the heart, Andy says that he wants to talk with him. Ryan goes to arrange a pecurment team. Andy explains to Luc that Kuol is in a greater need than Dorothy, but Luc talks back, telling Andy that Dorothy has a rare blood type, and this heart might be the only heart with her blood type for a while. Andy tries to perswade Luc again, but Luc does not relent. The team is back, and Andy watches solmnely as the heart is taken away to transplant into Dorothy. Andy watches as Dorothy is wheeled out of the OR. Dr. Jordan tells Andy that she was unable to fix the problem with Kuol's money. Andy thanks her for trying, but Andy confesses that he isn't certain if Kuol is going to make it, and askes how Dr. Jordan deals with it; she says that Andy need a life outside Three Rivers. Andy is called down to see Kuol. Kuol remarkes that he can't keep his vow: no more strokes. He askes Andy that when he dies, to give a letter to his family in Omaha, Kuol's self-made will. Kuol tells the story of his friend, Lam, and how he knew that he was going to die. Kuol know underdstands how he knew, and tells a dismayed Andy to be at peace with him, and thanks him for everything that he's done for him. Andy askes if there are any heart offers for Kuol, but Ryan says there are none, and wishes that Kuol got the heart that Dorothy has. Andy tells Ryan that what happened to Dorothy could have happened to Kuol; Dorothy has servere brain damage from the tramua from the tranplant. Andy is telling Ryan that he will accept any heart that UNOS has not offer when Luc says that Dorothy has been declared brain dead, and was a registered organ donor. Andy tells the joyous news to Kuol, and holding hands, they go into the opperating room. Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia all see Andy insert the new heart into Kuol. Later, Dr. Jordan visits Sarge again, and tells him that she would love to have dinner with him, and they say good night to each other. Andy is confronted by Detective Sandefur, and he askes where the money is. Andy tells him happily that the money is spent, and the detective threatens Andy. Andy ignores him and leaves. A couple days later, Mirada brings Craig in to visit Kuol. Craig shows a video of Roger, and Craig says that Roger always wnated to do something amazing. Kuol said he did. Craig offers Kuol to come to his house sometime. As Craig leaves, Andy visits Kuol, and gives Kuol back his self-made will. Then Miranda, David, Ryan, Pam, and Sophia come to celebrate Kuol's tranplant. They toast to Kuol, and Kuol toasts to the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the Three Rivers team. Kuol also shows his concern that he will become like Roger, but Andy assures him that he will not be like him, but if he is, Andy will "personaly come and pull you from the edge." All of them celebrate, happily, for Kuol's new life ahead of him. Quotes *(To Andy)'' "Dr. Yablonski, may the rock gods soothe your troubled soul."'' *(To David about his life)'' "I've been a very lucky man, you know. When the soldiers came to my house in the Sudan, and killed my family, working in the fields with Ahert. Two days later, my friend Lam and I fled through the dessert; we heard there were refugee camps in Eithoipia. It took us almost a year. He didn't make it, but I did. Lucky again. Then I got to come to America. Now I just think, perhaps my luck is done." '' *''"In order for me to get a new heart, I knew a person had to die. I never suspected someone would chose on my behalf."'' *''"Once I feared it. Now? I feel if I were to die tomorrow or get a new heart and live for a hundred years, I would have lived a beautiful life."'' *(To Andy) "This is a strange feeling. I've fought all my life. To survive, to find you, to get on the list. Now I'm on the list. There's nothing for me to do but wait." *(To Andy) "Death is close, Andy. I can feel it, hovering like a bird." *(To Andy) "You've done all you can, more than I ever dreamed possible. You are a great friend, Andy, and what a great adventure we've had, you and I." *(To Andy) "I'm at peace, be at peace with me." *(To Craig about Roger) "He did do something great. He saved the lives of six people, one of them mine. I will never forget him." *(To Andy, Miranda, David, Pam, Ryan, and Sophia) "To the Great Dr. Yablonski, and the team from Three Rivers for giving me life, I thank you all." Notes *''Three Rivers Season One DVD has not yet been released. Go to Youtube.com, FanFiction.Net, or Facebook.com for more ''Three Rivers. Category:Characters Category:Patients Category:Recipents